


Where Ends Meet

by Breemarie12256



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, SonFeng, i spent 3 days on this wtf, literally the 3rd fic for this ship on here lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256
Summary: Sonia and Xifeng meet for the first time..and let’s just say sparks fucking fly
Relationships: Sonia/Xifeng
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. First Meeting

**Huang Li's Warehouse: Mexico City**

Sonia really was getting tired of her job right at the moment.

She was barely done with getting back everything she had stolen for Contreras from gang client list. Most of the things she stole were paintings, from museums around Mexico City - she didn't know that this was on an international level until she saw the full list.

Sonia doesn't have enough money to be able to travel for that long..so this could be a huge problem. She won't be able to get back everything!

Sonia shook her head. No, focus on what you have to do now! Worry about traveling later.

Sonia gripped the painting she was set to return in her hand, scanning the warehouse she was at for any sign of law enforcement or any other bystanders who could get in her way.

'No one around.' Sonia thought. 'I guess Mexico City doesn't like being so active tonight.'

Sonia then slowly began to approach the back entrance of the warehouse, being sure to keep her footsteps silent enough that they don't attract any unwanted attention. Once she made it to the door, she pulled out a hairpin and began picking the lock. Making sure to make brief glances to see if anyone was coming so that she didn't get caught.

After a few minutes of picking the lock open, Sonia creaked the door open and stepped inside. Surveying the area to see if any security was still around for the night. Because just because there's no one outside, doesn't mean there isn't anyone inside..that's one valuable lesson Contreras taught her.

Sonia smirked, shifting the painting in her hand and then creeping towards where it's most likely to stay.

As she got closer, though, she suddenly heard a noise coming from her left. Sonia panicked, hiding behind a box to make sure she wasn't seen by whoever could be there.

She held her breath, being careful to not move a muscle or else she would do what an amateur would do and get herself captured.

Then, a silhouette appeared just a few meters away from her. Walking through the same exact row of boxes Sonia was hiding in. Sonia couldn't get a good look at the person, but she managed to make out a pastel pink shirt that went down to the waist and dark grey pants.

The figure disappeared, walking around the corner, and Sonia was now in the clear again. She sighed in relief, standing up and dusting herself off, before resuming to her mission. But before she could even touch where she was planning to put the painting, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and another one being secured around her stomach.

Sonia yelped in surprise, desperately looking around to see who or what had caught her. And then the lights turned on, revealing a young woman around her age being the one who had stopped her from doing what she came here to do.

"H-Hey! Let me go!" Sonia screamed, hitting the girl in the gut with her elbow.

The girl recoiled and then reached out, grabbing both Sonia's wrists and putting them behind her back like she was about to be cuffed.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The girl interrogated.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?! I was putting that painting back where it belonged!" Sonia clapped back, fighting against her "captor"'s grip.

"Xifeng! Have you caught the thief?" A voice asked from behind them.

Huang Li and his bodyguard walked up to where Xifeng and Sonia were, and he frowned at Sonia as she tried to get out of Xifeng's hold.

"Yes, father. She tried to steal that painting from the warehouse." Xifeng replied, her hold on Sonia getting tighter.

Sonia groaned. "I told you - I wasn't stealing it! I was putting this stolen painting back to where it belonged!"

"Carmen makes it look so easy." Sonia muttered, not quite loud enough for the other people in the room to hear. But Xifeng seemed to hear, and she froze in her place.

"Wait a moment..who is this Carmen you speak of?" Xifeng asked, seeing if maybe it was the same Carmen who had helped her and her father back in Beijing or a different Carmen who was linked to wherever this girl came from.

"Carmen? Oh, she's ...a friend of mine." Sonia said, not wanting to give off any valuable information.

Xifeng's eyebrows furrowed, looking back at her father who seemed to have a similar look. Since he too met the Carmen they knew.

"And what does this Carmen look like?" Xifeng asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Sonia asked, trying to stall Xifeng out of asking more.

Xifeng sighed. "Never mind. It could be someone else."

Sonia raised an eyebrow at Xifeng. "What do you mean by that?"

"Does this..Carmen have cinnamon skin? Grey-blue eyes? Wears red?" Xifeng asked, recounting Carmen's first appearance when they met.

Sonia's eyes widened. "You know her?!"

Xifeng nodded. "Yes. She was in Beijing several months ago. She helped me rescue my father when he was captured by criminals." She said, glancing back at her father who had nodded in confirmation at Sonia.

"Wow..I - that's really cool you know her too." Sonia said, genuinely giving Xifeng a smile.

"What about you? How do you know her?" Xifeng asked, hoping she'd finally get some answers out of Sonia, since the other one doesn't like giving out information..which is understandable, to say the least.

"It's..complicated." Sonia said, awkwardly scratching the back of her head. "But anyway, since you guys caught me..are you..taking me to jail or.?"

Xifeng and Huang looked at each other, mentally having a conversation about what exactly they should do with Sonia, since she does seem to know who Carmen was but also..she did try to steal that painting. Or did she..?

"That..won't be necessary just yet." Huang said.

"It depends on what your answer to our question is." Xifeng said, slightly loosening her grip on Sonia's wrists. "But for now, we'll just take you back to our hotel room...unless you have a place to stay?"

Sonia, not wanting to let these strangers know about her home life, shook her head. "No, I don't actually. Having an actual bed to sleep in would be nice.."

Xifeng stopped and gave Sonia a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry you..haven't had a proper home."

Sonia dryly chuckled. "It's fine. I'm used to it..really."

There was a silence between all of them, and then Huang suddenly cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'm sorry Xifeng, but..I may be late. I have another meeting." He said, looking at his daughter apologetically.

Xifeng's eyes widened. "Father-"

"I know, I know, I promised I would stay longer tonight but..this came up last minute. I am so sorry, Xifeng." Huang said, really regretting leaving Xifeng alone to her own devices so much, but..it was the price of having one the biggest gold collection in the entirety of China.

Xifeng sighed. "Okay father.." she then turned back to Sonia. "Shall we go, then?"

Sonia hesitantly nodded. "Yeah."


	2. Reunions: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia and Xifeng reunite with Carmen for the first time in about 2 years

When Sonia and Xifeng exited the warehouse, it was around 8pm. Which meant that barely anyone was in the streets. So they had no trouble weaving their way through foot traffic.

As they walked on the sidewalk, Xifeng took some time to collect her thoughts. Why did her father always have to go somewhere whenever they planned to be together? Sure, he cared for her and it deeply showed, but..why did his job have to be so..long term?

Sonia, on the other hand, was contemplating on whether or not she should ask about Carmen more. Maybe even see where the woman was these days. She hasn't been in Mexico City ever since that time they both first encountered each other. Where in the world was she? Does she know how much she's been accomplishing ever since the last time they met?

Their silence was interrupted when the sound of a motorcycle revving stopped both their trains of thought.

A few seconds later, a dark red motorcycle was coming their way. With a woman in her mid 20s riding on it, seemingly chasing after a car up ahead.

"Uhhh..what's going on?" Sonia asked, not knowing what was going on herself. Why was someone chasing after some random car? On a motorcycle, for gods sake??

"I have no idea..but we should check it out." Xifeng said.

"What? But don't we have the police for that-" Sonia was cut off when Xifeng took her by her wrist and dragged her along the direction both vehicles went in. Ignoring Sonia's protests.

* * *

**Meanwhile..**

"Player, what's my current speed?" Carmen Sandiego asked, as she was driving her motorcycle towards where The Mechanic and The Driver were possibly planning to meet with some other operatives.

"260 miles per hour, Red. It should be enough to catch up." Player said from her comm-link earring.

"Really? Well looks like they're going faster than me. I may not be able to catch up to them in time before they dispatch with the other operatives they may be meeting with." Carmen said, turning her bike so that she didn't crash into any cars.

"Can you dial Chief for me? I might need some backup."

"On it, Red."

Carmen then went frantic when she drove ahead, seeing two young women appear in her motorcycle headlights' view. Mentally panicking, she quickly pulled on the brakes (located on the handlebars) and then her bike was put to a stop.

Carmen grit her teeth as she took off her helmet, ready to scold these two girls. Why were they in the middle of the road?! Did they see her coming?

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" One of them yelled out, stomping towards Carmen angrily. "Do you not know how to -" she stopped when she saw Carmen's face without the helmet on. "Carmen?!"

When Carmen heard her name come out of the girl'a mouth, she squinted her eyes at the girl standing in front of her. She had chocolate brown hair pulled into a messy updo, hazel eyes and tan skin. She wore denim jeans cuffed at the bottom, a yellow long-sleeved shirt with black and white checker patterns at the wrists, and a black choker with a silver circular jewel on it.

"...Sonia?" Carmen said, piecing together everything.

Sonia felt her heart swell at the thought of seeing Carmen again after so long, rushing forward and hugging the older woman, much to said woman's surprise.

"Where have you been?!" Sonia exclaimed, looking up at Carmen after embracing her.

Carmen smiled and chuckled, returning the hug. "Well, I was international criminal chasing after a criminal organization who was also chasing after me, so..everywhere."

When Xifeng heard "international criminal" she felt herself recoil in surprise. Wait..Carmen was a criminal?! And she had let her into her home? But if she were a criminal, then..why did she help save her father when she could've killed him and taken all his gold?

Sonia frowned. "Wait..was? You aren't anymore?"

"Well..sort of. It's complicated." Carmen said, releasing Sonia from her hold. "Though, I do know that a certain art trafficker is still active here."

Sonia's expression darkened at the mention of Contreras. "Oh right..her." She said, remembering how Contreras was sending her on many heists, and then kept offering her a place at a "vocational school" aka VILE Academy.

"Yeah, so I'm currently tracking her down." Carmen then turned to Xifeng who was next to Sonia. Sitting there silently as the two spoke.

Carmen squinted her eyes, scanning Xifeng's features to see if it really was who she thought it was before calling out to said girl."Xifeng? What're you doing here? And..how did you and Sonia-"

"It's..a long story." Sonia said, nervously chuckling. "Anyway, we should let you get back to..whatever you were doing." Sonia took Xifeng's wrist. "Right, Xifeng?"

Xifeng finally stepped out of her trance. "Uhh..yes! We should. Goodbye, Carmen! See you later!" She said, waving as Sonia dragged her along.

Carmen watched them disappear into the distance, suspicious as to how and why they were both in the streets. Together. At night. But she shouldn't worry about that later..for now she had to focus on tracking down Contreras and also arresting The Mechanic and The Driver.

Carmen walked back to where her motorcycle was parked, and put her helmet back on. Revving the engine and taking off to catch up to where the thieves had gone.

**A few hours later...**

"Okay, Player, any updates on where Contreras may be hiding?" Carmen asked, as she had sat down on her rented bed.

"None, Red. Looks like she's been hiding ever since the news of VILE's downfall spread." Player said from his room in Canada. "Though, that's expected. She is VILE after all. Faculty or not."

Carmen hummed, going over the files Player had sent her earlier on Contreras from the VILE hard drive. "She must know we're after her, since there's nothing, not even a clue, to where she's currently located here."

Carmen heard her ACME pen beep, signaling that Chief is contacting her. She picked it up and clicked the top of it, dropping it onto the floor as Chief's hologram showed up.

"Any updates on Contreras, Sandiego?" Chief asked.

Carmen shook her head. "Nothing. Not even the data on the old VILE hard drive had any clues to her current location. Contreras is completely hidden from our view." She said, sighing. "What about ACME? Did they find anything?"

Chief repeated Carmen's head shake. "No. Like you said, she's hidden from our view." She paused, before speaking again. "Though, that young art thief that you became friends with a while ago may be able to help."

"I don't think Sonia would know. She hasn't been working for Contreras lately, more like by herself. Plus, Contreras knows I know where her hideout from last time is..she wouldn't stay in the same location, would she?" Carmen said, a calculating look spreading onto her face.

Chief looked thoughtful. "You may have a point there, Sandiego. Maybe you should still check the old location to be sure, though. Who knows? Contreras may have some sort of secret underground room or vault."

"Right..I should go now since it's getting late here. I'll check Contreras's hideout in the morning and report if I see anything of use."

Chief nodded. "Goodnight..Carmen." She said, signing off and leaving Carmen alone to the quiet hotel room.

"Hey Player - speaking of Sonia, do you know where she currently is? I want to..catch up with her." Carmen asked, wondering where her old friend was since she was with Xifeng just a few hours ago and could've went somewhere else or back to her..apartment.

"If by "catching up" you mean worrying for her and her current home state? Sure, Red. I'll see what I can do." Player teased, before searching the city's street cameras for any sign of Sonia.

After a few minutes of checking satellites and street cameras, you name it, Player finally was able to pull a track on Sonia.

"Okay, Red - looks like Sonia's staying at the same hotel you are. On a floor above - room 558." Player said, showing Carmen Sonia's location on her laptop screen.

Carmen nodded, downloading the information onto her phone. "Let's see what Sonia knows." She said to herself, getting up from her bed and walking to the door.


	3. Reunions: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of our little reunion

Carmen made it to where Sonia was located in just under ten minutes. Approaching the hotel room the latter was currently staying in, according to Player's intel.

She sighed, softly knocking on the door and awaiting an answer. Even if she didn't really expect one, since who knows? They could've left or..something.

Okay, she was overthinking this.

A few seconds later, the door slowly opened to reveal a pajama-clad Sonia, who wore her hair down instead of in its usual updo.

Sonia gaped at her. "Carmen?! How did you-"

Carmen smiled at the teenager. "That is a secret I will not share." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's up?"

Sonia shrugged. "Nothing much. Just sitting here, talking to an old friend, living in a luxury hotel, etc." She said, clearly saying it in a joking way.

Carmen laughed. "Well, obviously." She eyed Sonia for a moment before speaking up again. "Mind if I come in?"

Sonia nodded and stepped aside, allowing Carmen to walk into the fancy hotel room she and Xifeng were staying in.

"So..I see you and Xifeng met." Carmen said, walking into the room as Sonia closed the door.

Sonia nervously chuckled. "Yeah..though it wasn't really under the best circumstances." She said, sitting down on the couch.

Carmen raised an eyebrow at that, walking to the couch and sitting next to Sonia. "Really? And what were those circumstances you two met under?" She asked, even if she already had a pretty good idea.

"...I was trying to return one of the paintings that I stole for Contreras to a warehouse that apparently belonged to her father. When I was trying to sneak it to where it was supposed to go, Xifeng was under the impression I was stealing it and restrained me. I accidentally mentioned you, she recognized your name, and then she offered me a place for the night since you know..I'm an orphan and can barely fend for myself at home." Sonia explained, not leaving out any parts of what happened since she knew she could trust Carmen with all of the information.

"Right..you were stealing for Contreras so you can get money to fend for yourself." Carmen said, remembering how she ran into Sonia at that museum and the kid went to where Contreras was hiding.

Sonia nodded, looking down solemnly. "Yeah.." She said quietly, recounting the events of that night all too well.

Carmen looked at Sonia with her empathetic blue-grey eyes. "You know...you can always stay with me. One more person couldn't hurt." She said, placing a hand on Sonia's shoulder.

Sonia leaned into the touch. "Thanks Carmen..but Xifeng's been..a really awesome roommate to me. Not that you wouldn't be, it's just..I don't know. It's refreshing to not live some place so..empty. Hollow."

Carmen hummed, gently rubbing Sonia's shoulder in reassurance. "I get it..but if you ever need me, I'm always here."

Sonia's eyes gleamed in appreciation for the older woman sitting next to her. "Thanks Carmen..it means a lot." She said, hesitantly leaning her head onto Carmen's shoulder.

She had never really felt that much affection in so long. Ever since her parents died, Sonia always had been focusing on her survival, and she didn't let people touch her..not until Contreras.

Mrs. Contreras became like a mother figure to her. But the catch was was that she was acting like that to groom Sonia into being the perfect thief she needed to pull off those heists. After all, VILE needs operative candidates who are young, skilled, and..orphaned.

When Carmen came into the picture, Sonia didn't know what to think of Carmen, but she did know that Carmen really, genuinely, cared for her and her well-being. If she didn't, then she would've just left Sonia to VILE on that plane and wouldn't have taken her with her back to Mexico City.

Carmen rested her chin on top of Sonia's head, continuously rubbing the teen's shoulder.

After a few minutes, they both broke off from their..hug, and just sat there on the couch, admiring the view of the beauty that is Mexico City.

"You know..you never told me why exactly you were here besides tracking down Contreras." Sonia commented.

"Well, being honest, I don't have any other reason. But I thought that since this is where you lived, and we haven't seen each other in a while, I could pay you a visit. And then that whole scene with you and Xifeng on the street happened." Carmen explained, before eyeing Sonia in suspicion.

"That reminds me - why were you two out there? In the street, I mean. Did you go out to eat or something?" Carmen asked, raising an eyebrow at Sonia while studying her closely.

Sonia nervously laughed, shifting in her seat. "No, actually.. We saw you chasing after some car on the street. Xifeng wanted to check it out, and I tried to step out but she kinda..pulled me along. And then we bumped into you, and now..here we are."

Carmen reclined in her seat on the couch. "You and Xifeng huh? Never thought two friends of mine would meet up at the same place at the same time under..similar circumstances."

Sonia shrugged. "Eh..I didn't really like her. Still don't, really. I...don't have the best experience with rich girls..I don't know if I should trust her or not."

Carmen frowned. "Really? And what were your past experiences with rich girls, if you don't mind me asking?"

Sonia shook her head "no". "I..don't feel comfortable talking about it. Honestly, it's a really painful memory."

Carmen nodded, giving Sonia a sad smile. "That's fine..I understand." She said, patting Sonia on the shoulder before standing up and stretching.

"I'll go make some tea in case you girls want some." Carmen said, walking to the kitchenette Sonia and Xifeng had in the hotel room.


End file.
